My forest lass
by Owlsmirk
Summary: "Pero no es demasiado tarde para que seamos familia. Tengo un hijo y tú una hija." ¿Y si Robert no hablaba de Sansa y Joffrey? Gendry Waters x Arya Stark. Situada al principio de Tormenta de Espadas/Tercera temporada de GoT.
1. Prólogo - Eddard

**EDDARD**

* * *

><p><em>"Pero no es demasiado tarde para que seamos familia. Tengo un hijo y tú una hija.", <em>le había dicho Robert, el Rey, su gran amigo, quien podía haber sido su hermano. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba muerto. Y él se consumía poco a poco en aquella mugrienta celda.

Nunca había conocido tan de cerca la incertidumbre, ni en sus más arriesgadas batallas. Su vida dependía justamente de los que le querían ver muerto. Robert había intentado impedir que Joffrey gobernara, pero sospechaba que la Reina y su padre se habían limpiado sus culos de Lannister con la última voluntad del Rey, que él mismo había redactado. Y, sin que pudiera hacer nada, el bastardo se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro, mientras el que fuera la Mano estaba confinado entre barrotes y piedra.

¿Por qué tenía que reinar ese niño Lannister teniendo el Rey todos aquellos hijos? No sabía con exactitud cuántos bastardos había tenido el Usurpador; solo había reconocido a ese Edric Tormenta, que no era más que un niño. Estaban también la pequeña Mya, que ya no era tan pequeña y, cómo olvidarlo, Gendry, el chico del herrero. Había visto a Robert en sus ojos de hielo, su mata de pelo gruesa y negra como el plumaje de un cuervo y su alto, fuerte y atlético cuerpo. Al menos al Robert que quería recordar, el mismo de la Rebelión de Robert, no el borracho putero que gobernaba Desembarco del Rey. Sí, ese chico debería haber sido el heredero, no el rubito maleducado y soberbio que se hacía llamar Alteza y pretendía tomar la mano de su pequeña Sansa. Le dolía en el alma haber permitido tal aberración.

Y, ¿de verdad había sido Robert tan idiota como para ver en esos niños de pelo dorado de león a sus hijos? Era cierto que solo conocía a un par de sus hijos ilegítimos, y que probablemente no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Cersei le hubiera sido infiel. Pero, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le habría pasado por la cabeza casar a la hija de su mejor amigo con un chico cuyo padre podía no ser él? No quería imaginarlo. Tal vez, simplemente, el vino le había cegado. Por mucho que le doliera, a Ned no le extrañaba.

Pero lord Eddard seguía teniendo dos hijas. La más difícil, la viva imagen de su hermana Lyanna, le había dejado claro que no pensaba casarse con cualquier señor importante para verse reducida a una señora que solo sirviera para tener hijos, criarlos y calentar el lecho a su marido. Y, aunque la delgaducha e inquieta Arya no se lo hubiera dicho, Ned lo habría sabido. Su hermana tampoco había querido tener ese destino, e, irónicamente, nunca lo tuvo.

_Prométemelo, Ned._

Apretó los dientes y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos al recordarse a sí mismo sujetando con fuerza el hielo en que se había convertido la mano de su hermana, estando ya en su lecho de muerte. Era apenas una niña, no merecía aquello. «Ahora no, ahora no, no puedes hacerlo. Ya estás lo suficientemente atormentado aquí dentro. Piensa en otra cosa.»

No quería pensar en Arya. Su pequeña espadachina, mucho más valiente que muchos de los hombres a los que él había conocido. Una sonrisa poco perceptible asomó a su rostro cuando recordó el ridículo que la niña le causó a Joffrey, llegando a tirar su espada al río. Cómo había aceptado a Jon Nieve, queriéndolo casi más que a sus hermanos de sangre. Y cuando fue a buscarle flores al Bosque de Dioses. Era la inocencia en persona, aunque temía que en Desembarco del Rey no soliera durar mucho esa cualidad. No podía pensar en ella sin que el recuerdo de Lyanna palpitara al ritmo de sus latidos. Arya era la viva imagen de la Doncella Lobo. En otras circunstancias, podría haber sido ella la que se casara con el propio hijo de Robert, tal vez si todos esos bastardos a miles hubieran sido reconocidos. Edric Tormenta tenía su edad más o menos. Y si ese Gendry, que seguramente sería el mayor, hubiera nacido en una gran casa y no en una taberna, incluso podría estar en el Trono en ese momento, tal vez casado con una de sus hijas, como su amigo lo había querido.

«Ojalá las cosas no hubieran sido de esta manera. La culpa es de los Lannister.»

_Prométemelo, Ned._

De nuevo, la voz temblorosa y sin esperanzas de su hermana le resonó en la cabeza, haciéndole caer derrotado, apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Con suerte, no tendría que seguir atormentado por la promesa. Era lo único que parecía bueno en su incierto futuro.


	2. Gendry (I)

**GENDRY**

La miró de reojo. En realidad se había pasado el viaje entero alternando la mirada entre ella, las riendas de su yegua y sus espaldas. Cabalgaba delante de ellos, probablemente había pasado su vida haciéndolo. Y él sólo había montado un burro viejo siguiendo un carromato en el Camino Real antes de eso. Pastel Caliente llevaba alrededor de dos horas pidiendo dormir, pero Gendry le ignoraba completamente. Por suerte, ella se encargaba de, primero, negarse y, después, asustarlo con las amenazas de Vargo acerca de cortar sus extremidades. Tenía miedo, sí, ¿quién no lo tendría de aquellos salvajes caprinos?

Ella no.

Solo había dos explicaciones para alguien que hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de huir de Harrenhal. La primera era la insensatez. La segunda, la sangre fría. Y a esa pequeñaja norteña no le faltaba de ninguna de las dos. Cuando le despertó en medio de la noche y le pidió que dejase la armería de la Fortaleza Maldita y la siguiera por un vasto bosque en el que probablemente podían encontrar su muerte demasiado prematuramente, pensó que Arya se había vuelto loca de remate. Pero la acompañó. Sabía muy bien lo que era ser testarudo; y que, si él no decidía ir con ella, habría ido sola. Y no pensaba dejarla ir sola, aunque sospechaba que Arya se habría defendido en el bosque a la perfección, incluso mejor que en sus inútiles compañías. Entonces, ¿por qué se había preocupado de llevarlos consigo? Tal vez se aburriera sola. O tal vez se sintiera más segura por el hecho de viajar acompañada de un par de chicos, uno de ellos muy fuerte. El color subió a sus mejillas al recordar cómo había abierto los ojos en la oscuridad y la había encontrado a apenas un par de dedos* de su cara, susurrándole, con sus pequeñas manitas tapándole la boca. Y él desnudo. Joder, era una dama, su padre había sido la Mano.

_*1 dedo=1'74 cm_

-¡Mierda! –La vocecilla chillona de Pastel Caliente sonó tras él, seguida de un estruendo y otro chillido más prolongado. Casi sentía dolor él mismo al escucharle-. ¡Me duele, me duele el culo, y la espalda, joder, las heridas! ¡Creo que me he roto el brazo! ¡Ayúdame!

Gendry se giró y frunció el ceño al ver al panadero tirado boca arriba, pataleando como una cucaracha. Su caballo se sacudía en el sitio de adelante atrás.

-¿Cómo has hecho para…? –Dijo, mientras alargaba la mano desde lo alto de la yegua, tirando sin problemas del chico una vez que este le dio la mano. Había movido yunques de una punta a otra de la herrería, podía levantar al panadero aunque pesara dos quintales*.

_1__quintal≈45kg_

-Estaba dormido, ¿vale? Creo que ha pisado algo y ha tropezado. Os lo dije, necesitaba sueño para seguir adelante. Y a vosotros tampoco os vendría mal, mira a Arry.

Fue entonces cuando Gendry se percató de que la cabeza de Arya caía hacia delante, seguida por su cuerpo. Su caballo había decidido pararse a pastar, ya que ella no había dado ninguna orden. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si estaba profundamente dormida? Incluso después de que Pastel Caliente gritara como un cerdo en la matanza, seguía sumida en un sueño que, sin duda, necesitaba.

Descabalgó con cuidado, sujetando su montura de los lados del cuerpo como pudo. No le gustaban esos relinchos, y sospechaba que a la yegua, mucho menos esa forma suya de bajar. Se acercó a Arya hasta quedar delante de ella, y esbozó una sonrisa salpicada de ternura al verla cabecear sobre la silla de montar, aún con las riendas en la mano pero sin tensarlas.

-Ar…Arry. Eh, despierta –le susurró, con miedo a que se asustara. Después se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiado sueño como para despertarse tranquilamente y seguir cabalgando. Tenían que dormir, y él tampoco tenía precisamente sus energías muy altas-, tienes que bajar, vamos.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, le cogió el brazo y tiró de él con cuidado, algo difícil, pues parecía que, tan delgado, pálido y lleno de moratones, en cualquier momento fuera a romperse. Comenzó a sacudirlo, alterando su tranquila y regular respiración de damita. Cuando sus enormes ojos comenzaron a abrirse, Gendry sonrió de nuevo.

-Te has dormido.

-Sólo estaba descansando los ojos un momento.

Aquello le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Pues menudo descanso les has dado. Tu caballo vagaba en círculos, pero solo cuando se detuvo me di cuenta de que estabas dormida. –Sonaba como si no se hubiera preocupado de ella durante el viaje. Claro, precisamente eso. Cambió de tema, sabiendo que lo siguiente la haría reír-. Pastel Caliente está igual, tropezó con una rama y se cayó del caballo, tendrías que haber oído cómo chillaba. Pero ni siquiera eso te despertó. Tienes que parar y dormir. –Añadió después de mirarle a los ojos, con una voz seca que intentaba que sonara autoritaria.

-Puedo seguir tanto tiempo como tú.

No, no podía. Ni ella misma se creía lo que decía, su posterior bostezo la había delatado. Gendry no necesitaba dormir más que un par de horas, y aun así se mantendría alerta.

-Mentirosa. Si eres tan idiota, puedes seguir cabalgando, pero yo me quedo aquí. –Lo había decidido, había un haya cercano al río que ofrecía una bonita cama de barro-. Tú duerme, haré la primera guardia.

Arya no pareció dudarlo, pero el herrero se dio cuenta de cómo buscaba excusas tontas rápidamente.

-¿Y Pastel Caliente?

Gendry señaló tras él, levantando el pulgar por encima de su espalda, sin volverse siquiera. No hacía falta ser cazador para escuchar a la perfección los ronquidos del panadero, que descansaba tumbado sobre las hojas caídas, abrazado al queso. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¿Había excusa más tonta que esa?

La norteña asintió quedamente cuando él ya había dejado junto a un arbusto el martillo y las espadas que había robado y se disponía a tumbarse apoyando la espalda en el tronco. Escuchó una maldición que sonaba cómica con esa vocecilla infantil y volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez no fue de reojo. Arya estaba agarrada a duras penas a la silla, con un pie sobre un estribo y otro enganchado en el lomo de su caballo.

-¿Necesita ayuda mi señora? –No era difícil encontrar un momento para usar ese título que hacía enfurecer a Arya, pero en ese momento estaba tan dormida que simplemente resopló.

-Calla, imbécil, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Como mi señora desee. –Gendry volvió a levantarse para atar a los caballos, una vez que la chica había conseguido saltar del suyo. Cuando volvió al haya, se dio cuenta de que había ocupado su lugar, tumbada sobre su costado en el barro- Eh, hazte a un lado, yo he elegido este sitio.

Vio cómo Arya entornaba los ojos, y se movió lo suficiente como para que él la dejara en paz y se tumbara, boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos doblados. Escuchó el acero de la espada que había robado para ella al ser desenvainada, música para sus oídos. Y, después, la débil voz de la chica en un susurro.

-…el Cosquillas… el Perro… -Aunque no había escuchado con claridad todos los nombres, reconocía a muchos de ellos. Eran una serie de personas a las que no le hubiera importado sumergir en la fragua cuando esta estuviese al rojo. La frase del final terminó de descolocarle-…_Valar Morghulis._

Tenía noche de sobra para meditar sobre lo que decía. No era la primera vez que dormía junto a ella y la escuchaba decir lo mismo. Desde la última vez, antes de que les capturasen para ir a Harrenhal, había añadido el nombre de muchos soldados, pero el Rey y su madre se mantenían al final. No hacía falta ser muy listo para entender las razones de Arya para querer matarlos. Y esas palabras extranjeras también eran nuevas. ¿No sería que le había entendido mal? Estaba medio dormida y no hablaba, más bien balbuceaba. Debía de ser eso.

«O no, seguro que es algún dialecto del Norte, o le enseñaron idiomas cultos, el valyrio tal vez, tú qué vas a saber, si no sabes ni leer, gilipollas. –Se dijo para sus adentros, con una expresión entristecida que había reemplazado a su sonrisa sin que él mismo lo notara- Al menos preocúpate de protegerla, no dejes que os encuentren, ¿vas a fallar también en eso?»

Con resignación, dejó de contemplar a Arya y dirigió la vista al frente, con los ojos abiertos y la mano cerca del martillo. También miraba atrás y a los lados, alerta. Pero, tras una hora así, empezó a costarle cada vez más aguantar la visión un instante sin que se le cayeran los párpados. «Venga, no la cagues en esto, hazlo por ella. Le has prometido que harías guardia…»

Le despertó un aullido. En cuanto lo escuchó, pegó un rebote en el sitio y miró a todos los lados, pero no había lobo. Lo más parecido a un lobo que había allí era ella. Cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, y Arya tenía la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho y no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre sí misma. ¿Tendría una pesadilla? Agitaba los brazos, pero no como si intentara que algo se alejara, más bien como si lo estuviera atacando. Rugió, a la par que una leve carcajada se le escapó a Gendry. « Claro, ¿quién va a ser el lobo sino ella? Pero ¿qué hace tumbada aquí? –Con los dientes apretados, Arya empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro- Parece que esté comiéndose a alguien. Sí que les gustan los lobos a los Stark.»

Tras otro rugido, se quedó quieta y volvió a parecer la niña que era, a la vez que Gendry volvió a percatarse de que estaba prácticamente tumbada sobre él. Le quemaba la cara, y, de no ser por la capa de suciedad y sudor que se le había formado tras días sin bañarse, el rojo sería fácil de ver en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a ocurrírsele al Toro que la niña lobo se echaría a dormir a su lado? Tenía frío, su cara, de por sí pálida, era prácticamente blanca, a excepción de su nariz, tan roja como el rostro de Gendry. No se merecía dormir en el bosque a merced de las fieras y los asaltantes, ese no era sitio para Arya. Había nacido en una casa importante, era una princesa, joder. Apretó los puños de nuevo, no podía soportar ese pensamiento que le venía a la mente cada vez que se fijaba en sus rasgos finos y nobles; fáciles de ver incluso bajo un corte de pelo masculino y una túnica de criada. Cuando llegaran a Aguasdulces él se pondría a trabajar en la armería, haciéndole espadas y armaduras a su hermano, mientras la madre de Arya le buscaría un marido de cuna tan alta como la suya. «Eso si no te toman por un delincuente que ha raptado a su hija y te ejecutan o te vuelven a mandar al Muro. Pero hay mucho camino hasta Aguasdulces, ¿no? Ahora está contigo, ahora no es Arya Stark, es Arry, un huérfano ladrón. Protégela, por los Siete Infiernos, aunque no lo necesite, seguro que no le viene mal.»

Cuando despertó, nada más amanecer, sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de la chica. Arya, aún sumida en el sueño, no se había movido.


	3. Arya (I)

**ARYA**

Una de las cosas que más asustaban a Arya de volver a dormir a la intemperie era el frío. Durante ¿un mes, un año? había dormido en los establos de Harrenhal, sobre paja y tapada por una sábana más sucia que las porqueras, pero con tanta gente allí no hacía precisamente frío. Sin embargo, no había olvidado el tiempo que viajó con Yoren y sus futuros vigilantes del Muro. Cada noche era más fría que la anterior y, cuando había empezado a encontrar formas de calentarse mientras dormía, ser Amory Lorch lo estropeó todo.

Debería estar avergonzada: era una Stark de Invernalia. Cuando estaba en Desembarco del Rey, a menudo escuchaba cuchichear tonterías como que los Stark eran inmunes al frío, igual que los Targaryen con el fuego. Lo único que había conseguido ella era percibir perfectamente que se acercaba el Invierno, aunque no era necesario ser Stark para darse cuenta de eso. Sí, se había criado en Invernalia, pero allí el vapor recorría las paredes de cada edificio y, a la hora de dormir, la protegían las pieles y las mantas de lana a montones.

Encima, Pastel Caliente se había adueñado de la única manta que tenían. El muy estúpido podía haber cogido un montón de las cocinas, pero solo se llevó la suya. Y ella no tenía otra cosa que una capa de lana que no servía más que para taparle los hombros.

Y, aun así, no había pasado frío.

Sí, al despertar, bien entrada la luz del día, sentía su nariz, manos y pies helados. Pero esa no era una novedad. Por muy abrigada que estuviera, esas partes solían ser imposibles de calentar. Lo que le sorprendía era no haber tiritado aquella noche.

Arya era rápida de mente y ágil actuando, pero ese barro sobre el que había dormido era tan cómodo como su cama de Invernalia. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de la situación. Por mucha pereza que la invadiera, el miedo a los hombres de Bolton y a los Titiriteros Sangrientos era mayor. Se llevó una mano cubierta de tierra y polvo a la cara, para frotarse los ojos, pero encontró un obstáculo. Un brazo enorme rodeándola. Levantó con dificultad la cabeza, apenas separándola de donde la había apoyado, y pasó la mano por su mejilla izquierda. Era rugosa, como cuando se quedaba dormida sobre un cojín de lana que le dejaba la cara llena de trenzas. En aquella ocasión había dormido sobre una cota de malla. La que Gendry llevaba puesta. Había dormido sobre él. El brazo era suyo; esos músculos solo podían ser de un herrero. Miró más arriba, y le encontró aún apoyado en el tronco del haya, mirando hacia arriba, con una expresión que le hacía parecer tonto. Cuando se percató de que ya estaba despierta, la miró a los ojos y convirtió su cara de tonto en una sonrisa aún más tonta.

-Hacer guardia toda la noche esperando que me sustituyáis es aburrido, ¿sabes? Pero no me esperaba que te fueras a dormir encima de mí, lobita.

-¿Y tú por qué me estabas abrazando? –Arya se incorporó, cruzándose de brazos tras sentarse también junto al árbol y echar un vistazo al horizonte, como si Gendry no hubiera sido capaz de hacer su trabajo.

-Pensaba que los norteños aguantabais bien el frío, pero creo que sin una gota de grasa en el cuerpo no es demasiado fácil. Estabas tiritando como un conejito asustado –el herrero se encogió de hombros-, y hablando de grasa, ¿desea mi señora un humeante pastelito para su desayuno? Porque me sé de uno que no ha pasado frío en toda la noche.

Arya habría matado por desayunar un pastel caliente de verdad, con crujiente hojaldre, crema por dentro, azúcar espolvoreada y fruta confitada por encima. Pero la única comida que tenían en aquel momento estaba bien custodiada por el panadero, y este aún roncaba plácidamente.

-Nos ponemos cada uno a un lado y le gritamos algo que le asuste. –Frunció el ceño. Había muchas cosas que asustaran a Pastel Caliente, pero la primera que le venía a la mente en ese momento era todo lo que habían dejado atrás; y el simple hecho de nombrar a la Compañía Audaz y demás atemorizaba a Arya.

-Lobos –sugirió Gendry-. Recuerdo cuando dormíamos en el Camino Real, cuando le daba por decir que había lobos y se cagaba. ¿Y si le aúllas al oído?

-¿Yo? –No se lo pensó mucho, ya lo había hecho antes, en Harrenhal. Hacía poco más de un día que habían salido de la fortaleza, pero parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo.

-Dicen que en el Norte se os da muy bien aullar y que los lobos os respetan.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

Le vino a la memoria Nymeria. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo criándola, había sido realmente difícil que la huargo se apartara de su lado. También pensó en los lobos que a veces aparecían durante la noche mientras Yoren cuidaba de los chicos. No se acercaban a Arya, ni hacían un ruido. Tal vez sí tuvieran razón las chorradas de la gente. Gendry se volvió a encoger de hombros y se puso en pie, para después ir sigilosamente hasta Pastel Caliente. Ella le siguió. Cada uno se agachó a un lado de su cara y se acercó a su oreja. Les odiaría por eso.

-¡Pastel Caliente, un lobo! ¡Despierta, va a matarnos!

Arya aulló con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que, en algún lugar, su loba huargo de ojos dorados le respondiera, ojalá perdonándola. Tenía miedo de que su voz de niña fuera demasiado evidente en aquel bosque e hiciera de imán para los que les buscaban. Pero su grito sonó tan salvaje, natural y realista que incluso a ella le puso los pelos de punta. Recordaba a artistas ambulantes que imitaban a animales: pajaritos, búhos, gallos. Pero no estaban a la altura. Y Kurz. Él sí que había podido igualarla. Sus ladridos, aullidos, ululares, piidos, gruñidos y ese ruido que hacía imitando a los grillos, y el de las cigarras; esos sí que estaban a su altura. Él habría sido un buen compañero, aunque seguramente, de haber sobrevivido, habría huido con Cutjack y Tarber.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde?! ¡No, por fav…! -cuando vio a sus amigos riendo a carcajadas sentados en el suelo, se enfureció a su manera. Se levantó con movimiento pesado y resopló-. Pues ahora os jodéis y os dejo sin desayuno. –Abrazó al queso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Una lástima –dijo Gendry-, nada más amanecer me ha parecido ver un cervatillo que nos vale para dos días. Pero tú quédate con tu queso.

Arya esbozó una media sonrisa y arqueó la ceja al mirar al Toro. Sabía que no era cierto, los ciervos no se dejaban ver en esas circunstancias, aunque aquellas tierras tenían fama de fértiles. Pero Pastel Caliente se lo tragó como si fuera una sopa de zanahorias.

-¿Ciervo…? Vale, está bien, aunque podría fundirlo sobre el pan para que supiera mejor. Una hoguera pequeñita, nada más…-refunfuñó. Obviamente, conocía la respuesta.

-Ya te dije lo que pasaría si enciendes una hoguera. Hay más lobos aparte de mí imitando aullidos. Gendry, ¿tú qué prefieres, queso seco o pastel al horno? –Arya no pudo evitar recordar cómo ella y Gendry habían gritado "¡No!" la última vez que Pastel Caliente les había preguntado. Pareció que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para decirlo a la vez.

-Si el segundo lleva algo de carne, me lo quedo. Arry, deberíamos llevar a los caballos a que beban, ¿no?

-Cierto, y yo también estoy seco. Pastel Caliente, ¿te vienes o vas a prepararnos el desayuno?

-Creo que iré buscando una piedra para cortar el pan sobre ella. Arry, ¿no tenías un cu…? –se llevó una mano al estómago y su cara se tornó pálida-. Déjalo, no quiero usar el mismo con que cortaste la garganta a ese guardia.

-Pues como no lo cortes con una espada no sé qué vas a hacer. Lavaremos bien el cuchillo, tranquilo –Gendry sabía cómo manipular a Pastel Caliente. A veces se hacía insoportable su falta de sangre fría-, aunque el pan tendrá que esperar. Puedes comerte las migas mientras vamos a por el agua, o bien venirte.

-Déjalo, vigilaré las armas.

Arya no se creía que aquello fuera a servir mucho en caso de que llegaran hasta allí sus perseguidores. De repente, le vino a la mente la imagen de Lommy Manosverdes rindiéndose; seguida por el cuello del mismo atravesado por una lanza. Su rostro se ensombreció: esa imagen precedió a las de todas las personas a las que había querido o apreciado y no pudo proteger. Su padre, Mycah, Yoren y sus futuros vigilantes, incluso_Dama,_la loba huargo de Sansa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Gendry la miró con una ceja alzada. Iban de camino al río, y Arya se había encargado de llevar a su caballo y al de Pastel Caliente; pero simplemente tiraba sin fuerzas de las riendas y los animales se movían a su aire-. Si lo sé los llevo yo solo, parece mentira que hayas tratado con caballos.

Arya se encogió de hombros.

-La atontada de mi hermana me llamaba Arya Caracaballo. Pero era solo porque a ella no le gustaban los establos y a mí sí. No significa que se me den bien.

-Al menos eres mejor que nosotros. Y…no me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que si no los soltamos ya nos mojaremos todos.

Los caballos y la yegua de Gendry miraban el río ansiosos. Estaban casi tocándolo y, de no ser por la altura de la ribera, todos tendrían ya los pies mojados. Soltaron las riendas y se agacharon para beber de sus aguas. Arya llenó una cantimplora que llevaba colgada del cinturón con agua para Pastel Caliente y para el resto del viaje. También lavó el puñal, que tenía restos de sangre seca, y se enjuagó las manos, la cara y el pelo lo suficiente como para no oler mal y no tener mugre.

-Me gustaría sentarme en la orilla y mojarme los pies un rato… pero tengo miedo de que nos encuentren si nos quedamos. –Arya suspiró. Si no estuvieran los chicos, de buena gana se habría bañado allí.

-Yo…voy a mear, ahora vengo, creo que los animales enseguida acabarán.

-No tardes mucho o Pastel Caliente se acabará el pan que teníamos para hoy.

Cuando Gendry se metió entre la maleza, Arya pensó que era tonto. Todos los días había visto a los chicos de Yoren haciendo pis tranquilamente, no era raro. Pero, desde que él supo que pertenecía a una familia noble, había tenido cuidado de dejar de decir palabrotas y guarrerías (incluso aunque ella no entendiera la mitad), y nunca se bajaba los pantalones delante de ella. La verdad era que, de todas formas, se le habría hecho incómodo que lo siguiera haciendo.

Recogió las riendas de los tres y esperó al herrero, que no tardó en volver y agarrar a su yegua. No dijeron nada a la vuelta, ni durante el desayuno. Habían intentado animarse con las bromas con el pobre Pastel Caliente como blanco, o hacer algún que otro chiste; pero era difícil sabiendo que cuanto más se demoraran más cerca estarían los hombres de Vargo Hoat. Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto ya habían emprendido el camino de nuevo, guiados por ese mapa tan confuso.

Arya sospechó que comenzaba una de esas rutinas de viajar, vigilar, dormir y comer que tanto la agotaban. Pero tenía que aguantarla hasta que llegaran a Aguasdulces. Después de eso, no tendría que volver a ellas, al menos no huyendo.


	4. Gendry (II)

**GENDRY**

Un pajarillo, del tono amarillento de la arena, se posó sobre la cornamenta del venado. Parecía fiero con aquellos enormes cuernos sobre su cabeza, pero era tan manso como un caballo. El pájaro comenzó a piar, su voz era grave, áspera y masculina. No se esperaba eso, pero sonaba bien a su manera.

—Descansaremos en la sombra y la convertiré en mi dama, vaya, vaya, vaya… —Cantaba el ave, con su vozarrón.

Una sacudida en el hombro le sacó de aquel bosque verde y lleno de flores y frutas. Refunfuñó al ver la cara de preocupación de Pastel Caliente demasiado cerca de la suya.

— ¿Qué tripa se os ha…? –el panadero le tapó la boca con sus manos regordetas y señaló el único muro en pie de la granja donde habían estado buscando verduras. El pájaro no había detenido su canción, con su voz de bardo y su lira acompañando. «No es un pájaro…»

Gendry agarró una espada y su martillo, uno en cada mano, y se arrastró en silencio a donde él le señalaba. Allí estaba Arya, con la espada ya preparada. Pastel Caliente llegó enseguida, con los tres caballos sujetos a duras penas por las riendas. Debería haberle ayudado, pero tenía miedo de que a Arya le diera por hacer alguna locura. Se pegó a la pared, chamuscada por la parte más alta, y la miró sin apartar la vista ni un instante. La espada no estaba hecha para ella, incluso él podía haber fabricado una mejor, aunque nunca hubiera forjado espadas antes. Con esa arma y su funda sobre la espalda parecía incluso más pequeña de lo que era. De repente uno de los caballos, no habría sabido decir cuál, tenía la mirada ocupada, tironeó hacia atrás y Pastel Caliente hizo el movimiento contrario. Relinchó. La música dejó de sonar. «Tenías que haberle ayudado. Estúpido.»

— ¿Has oído eso? Me parece que hay algo detrás de esa pared. –La voz le hizo paralizarse en el sitio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula. Clavó la mirada en Arya, dispuesto a sujetarla si se le ocurría otra insensatez. Pero fue lista, siempre lo era. Se mantuvo quieta, esperando a que esos hombres tomaran una decisión.

—Un hombre honrado saldría y daría la cara. Los únicos que se esconden son criminales.

«Yo soy un hombre honrado, creo. Aunque esos Capas Doradas no pensaran lo mismo. Pero si salgo tendrá que hacerlo ella, y eso sí que no.»

—Pues no te falta razón. Venga, dispara las flechas.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerla. De un salto, Arya se plantó ante ellos, con la mano que sujetaba la espada firme. «Idiota… Seguro que era un farol.»

— ¡No! –su voz aguda sonaba decidida, pero no era capaz de detener a nadie.

Tras el muro, apretó los puños. Se acercó a su yegua, procurando no hacer el menor ruido. Le indicó con señas a Pastel Caliente lo que debía hacer, y comenzó el difícil ascenso a su montura. No importaba ya hacer ruido, pero quería esperar a que los hombres se confiaran para entonces aparecer. Una vez arriba, se agachó sobre su lomo y esperó al intercambio de amenazas.

—Seguid el camino, pasad de largo. Y tú no dejes de cantar, para que sepamos dónde estáis. Marchaos, dejadnos en paz y no os mataré.

Cuando empezaron las risas, sintió que eran más peligrosos de lo que imaginaba.

—Venga, niña, suelta esa espada y te llevaremos a un lugar donde estarás a salvo y podrás llenarte la barriga –dijo el hombre que había cantado antes, con una voz parecida a la del pájaro—, por aquí hay leones, lobos y cosas aún peores. No es lugar para que una chiquilla ande sola.

Aquello le enfureció. Supo que era el momento. Espoleó suavemente al animal y se plantó ante ellos.

—No está sola. –Espada en mano, apareció ante ellos. Entornó los ojos, intentando parecer serio y fiero. Sospechaba que cualquiera de los tres hombres que ocupaban el camino podían matarles a todos incluso estando solos, simplemente por su aspecto. Intentó aparentar lo mismo— Haced lo que os ha dicho, dejadnos en paz.

Pastel Caliente salió tras él, a pie, tirando otra vez de los caballos. Intentaba disimular su temor, pero no era un buen actor. El bardo, que sujetaba una lira, siguió en sus trece, sin un atisbo de miedo.

—Dos y tres. ¿Ya está, no sois más? Y tenéis caballos, muy bonitos, por cierto, ¿dónde los habéis robado?

—Son nuestros –contestó Arya.

Escudriñó a los viajantes. Sus ropajes llenos de remiendos, armas hechas a mano y aspectos en general hablaban por sí solos. Olían incluso peor que él, y parecía que hubieran salido de sus casas veinte años atrás y nunca hubieran vestido otra cosa que aquella ropa. Cuando se dio cuenta del chico del arco, procuró tener cuidado con cada palabra que decía; aunque el único que hablaba era el viejo de la lira. Con esa clase de gente nunca se sabía, tampoco podía confiarse. Pastel Caliente, sin siquiera pensárselo, se presentó.

—Vaya, qué bien. No se conoce todos los días a un muchacho con un nombre tan apetitoso. –Era precisamente ese tono alegre y tranquilo el que podía hacer que aquel tipo resultara ser un loco. Cuando se dirigió a él, se puso rígido de un salto—. ¿Y cómo se llaman tus amigos, Chuletón de Carnero y Perdiz?

« ¿Chuletón de Carnero? Será gilipollas…» Frunció el ceño.

—No tengo por qué deciros cómo me llamo. Vosotros no habéis dicho vuestros nombres. –La evasiva le daría tiempo para pensar. No iba a darles su nombre, no después de que la Guardia Real le hubiera estado buscando con esas ansias anormales. A pesar de que Arya había mentido por él y había hecho creer a los capas doradas que Lommy era a quien buscaban, su nombre era el de un fugitivo, al parecer, peligroso. Y seguía sin entender qué había hecho.

«Lommy… ¡eso!»

Los tres hombres se presentaron, todos con la misma simpatía, aunque cada uno a su manera. Arya fue la primera en imitarlos.

—Si queréis, llamadme Perdiz. No me importa.

Aunque intentó que no se le notara demasiado, falló en el esfuerzo de reprimir una risilla. Era pequeñita y rápida, justo como las perdices. Pero, si esos tres eran alguna clase de cazadores furtivos, podían olvidarse de cazarla. Esa perdiz ya era suya. «Al menos hasta que lleguéis a Aguasdulces…»

—Una perdiz con espada. Otra cosa que tampoco se ve todos los días. –La risa del hombre era como la de un animal salvaje.

—Yo soy el Toro. –No había tardado mucho en decidirse por el nombre que le había puesto Lommy. Era la segunda vez que aquel chiquillo cobarde le sacaba de un aprieto, aun estando muerto. «Al menos así no me llamarán Chuletón. Joder, bastardo, deja de pensar en chuletones.»

—Pastel Caliente, Perdiz y el Toro. Qué, ¿os habéis escapado de las cocinas de Lord Bolton?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Arya mantuvo la espada rígida.

«Es tonta.» Gendry estuvo a punto de darse en la frente. El horrible hombre desollado de los Bolton sobre el jubón era lo primero en que uno se fijaba al ver a Arya, al menos eso suponía.

—Llevas su blasón bordado en el pecho, pequeña. –El bardo levantó las cejas, señalándola con la cabeza.

— ¡No me llames pequeña!

— ¿Por qué no? –Por fin, habló otro de los hombres, el de la capa amarilla. A pesar de todo, estaba de acuerdo con él, pero se esforzó en no reírse otra vez—. Pequeña eres, sin duda.

—He crecido mucho. Ya no soy una niña –contestó ella, seria.

«Pero tampoco una de esas doncellas estúpidas.»

—Eso ya lo veo, Perdiz. Si erais de Bolton, no sois niños ninguno de los tres.

Cada vez estaba más de acuerdo con esos dos. Bueno, él había vivido quince días del nombre y a Pastel Caliente poco le faltaba. Pero Arya tampoco era una niña. Ni una doncella, ni mucho menos una mujer. No había palabra para definirla, simplemente era una chica. Menos cuando se hacía llamar Arry, entonces se metía bien en su papel y Gendry a veces olvidaba que era una niñita de diez años.

—Somos hombres del Rey. –Dijo de repente el tercer hombre, el arquero pelirrojo. Se había perdido en la conversación, pero le sorprendió que esos zarrapastrosos sirvieran a alguno de los reyes. Aunque había tantos que seguramente sirvieran a algún rey pequeño del que nadie tenía noticia.

— ¿De qué rey? –Preguntó Arya, probablemente con la esperanza de que se tratase de su hermano.

—Del rey Robert.

Arqueó una ceja y torció la boca en una media sonrisa. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. ¿Quién quería servir a un muerto, y más a un tipejo como ese?

— ¿Aquel viejo borracho? Está muerto, lo mató un jabalí, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Y no le daba ninguna pena. Arya siguió hablando cautelosamente con ellos, mientras Pastel Caliente la cagaba con cada cosa que decía. Cuando el tal Tom, el de la lira, les invitó a comer en una posada, le costó incluso pensárselo dos veces. Comida caliente, cerveza, pan tierno… Y ellos allí, recogiendo verduras medio podridas. Pero podía ser una trampa, solo había que ver las pintas de los hombres.

La flecha pasó silbando junto a Arya para después clavarse en un árbol, seguida por su mirada de ojos desorbitados. Gendry estuvo a punto de bajarse de la yegua y agarrar del cuello a ese Anguy, pero sabía que, si podía lanzarla con esa precisión, le clavaría una flecha entre los ojos antes de que acabara de desmontar.

—Iremos a ver esa posada. –Ella decidió, de todas formas ella era la señora y él debía servirla. No había problema, eso sí que no lo olvidaba nunca.

Cabalgaron durante unas horas en las que Gendry escuchaba poco más que la canción de Tom de Sietecauces y Pastel Caliente, la cual parecía muy lejana. Agradeció que, al menos, ella cabalgara algo adelantada para que no se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Observó cómo su pelo, más sucio de lo que parecía, se agitaba en mechones del color de la madera de ébano que crecían de forma desigual. En ocasiones olvidaba que Arya era una princesa y soñaba con un estúpido futuro que no tardaba en recordarse a sí mismo que jamás acontecería. En su imaginación, él se convertía en maestro armero en quién sabe qué ciudad, y fabricaba todas las espadas que Arya le pedía, para verla entrenar con estas mientras trabajaba. Ella en ningún momento se convertía en otra de esas damas que suspiraban pensando en los héroes de las canciones trovadorescas.

Más bien, Arya era uno de esos héroes.

—Gendry –giró la cabeza hacia Arya por inercia, aún algo atontado. Se había dado cuenta de que habían cazado un pato y de que a veces la canción del oso se detenía, pero no estaba alerta. No había tenido suficiente tiempo para dormir. Ella bajó la voz cuando comprobó que la escuchaba—, mira, tienen un bote, podríamos ir navegando a vela hasta Aguasdulces. Incluso tardaríamos menos que a caballo.

« ¿…Qué? ¿Me está diciendo que nos larguemos los dos? Se ha vuelto loca de remate, otra vez».

— ¿Has manejado alguna vez un bote de vela?

—No hay más que poner la vela; luego, el viento empuja.

— ¿Y si el viento sopla en dirección contraria? –Como suponía, ella tenía casi menos idea que él. Negó despacio con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Para eso están los remos. –Parecía realmente convencida. Gendry sabía que su ansia por llegar de una vez a Aguasdulces era inmensa, pero no debía perder la poca sensatez que podía albergar una niña de diez años.

— ¿Contracorriente? Iríamos muy despacio, ¿no? ¿Y si se vuelca el bote y nos vamos al agua? –Puso todas las excusas que se le ocurrieron—. Además, no es nuestro, es de la posada.

Cuando Arya dejó la mirada perdida en el río, mordisqueándose el labio, supo que había ganado la batalla. Los hombres empezaron a descabalgar y atar a sus caballos en las cuadras. Gendry les imitó, pero ella, ya de pie, no soltaba las riendas.

—Uno de nosotros debería quedarse a vigilar a los caballos —dijo.

—Ya me quedo yo, ven a sustituirme cuando hayas comido —Se moría de hambre, y también necesitaba descansar. Pero le vendría realmente bien estar solo por un rato. Y tampoco quería dejar a los caballos con alguno de esos hombres, no confiaba del todo en ellos, por no decir prácticamente nada.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido y se quedó solo en las cuadras, sentado en un banco de espaldas a la puerta, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la pared del establo. Sintió el martillo de herrero que llevaba a la espalda clavarse en esta y lo desenganchó de la correa que llevaba para dejarlo sobre su regazo. Echaba de menos una fragua en la que poder usarlo. Al menos esperaba que una gran casa como la de los Tully tuviera una en condiciones; parecía lo único bueno de llegar a Aguasdulces. Había decidido fabricar una nueva _Aguja_, sería lo primero que haría al llegar. Recordó la primera vez que había echado un vistazo a la espada. Podía imitar su empuñadura de memoria y su filo era muy fácil de hacer. Sería la primera espada que hiciera, e iba a ser para ella. Se la debía, por culpa suya habían acabado en Harrenhal y allí le habían quitado a _Aguja_. En realidad le debía mucho más, pero, ¿qué podía darle un aprendiz de herrero, que dudaba que alguna vez llegase siquiera a oficial, a la hija del mismísimo Eddard Stark, aparte de una espada?

Pasó los dedos por el mango del martillo. Estaba astillado en la parte que se unía a la piedra y se le clavaba en los dedos callosos. «Eh, Herrero. Sé que no te suelo hacer mucho caso, ni a ti ni a ningún otro dios. Pero me vendría realmente bien que esta vez me echaras una mano. Tengo que llegar a Aguasdulces con ella. Sea como sea. Vamos, hazlo por _Aguja__...»_


	5. Arya (II)

**ARYA**

De nuevo, pasó con suavidad el dedo por la hoja. Cuando se miró este y comprobó que no había cortado la piel siquiera, resopló con obstinación y siguió afilándola con la piedra que Lim Capa de Limón le había prestado. A_guja_ siempre se mantenía afilada, con un par de pasadas que le diera quedaba como nueva. Para aquella arma fea y difícil de usar ni siquiera había buscado un nombre. Cuando su madre le enviara de vuelta a Invernalia, tal vez Gendry querría ir con ella para que Mikken le enseñara a hacer espadas. Le hablaría de _Aguja_, y seguro que el veterano herrero de los Stark se acordaba de ella y le forjaría otra.

- ¡No, ni se te ocurra echar toda esa sal, solo la justa! -La voz chillona de Pastel Caliente le llegó desde la cocina, donde había convencido a Esposo de que le permitiera enseñarle cómo hacía el pan.

Gendry dormía a su lado, tumbado en el suelo sobre su costado derecho. El enmarañado pelo negro le cubría parte de la cara y, cada vez que respiraba, ese mechón que siempre le caía sobre la frente se movía de arriba abajo. Incluso con esa capa de barba oscura que escondía un rostro de rasgos duros y mandíbula cuadrada, le recordaba a cuando su hermanito Rickon era un bebé y dormía durante casi todo el día. Gendry había actuado como un adulto desde que les había encontrado la Hermandad sin Estandartes, incluso había bebido un montón de cerveza sin embriagarse, mucha más que ella y Pastel Caliente, mientras comía con ellos, por eso a Arya le pareció muy gracioso que durmiera como un bebé, acurrucado sobre un poco de paja con tela encima que había puesto bajo su cabeza haciendo de almohada. Seguramente tuvieran camas de sobra en la posada, pero Gendry le había dicho que no pensaba dejarla sola con todos esos tipos. Cuando ella le contestó que sabía defenderse muy bien, con una mirada llena de inocencia y a la vez de despreocupación, él refunfuñó como solía hacer.

-Son hombres, Arya, y tú, una niñita muy tonta que se cree el mismísimo Caballero Dragón -había replicado después -. Me quedaré aquí en el suelo, no te muevas de mi lado. Si alguno intenta robarte algo o...-rodó la mirada, como intentando buscar las palabras. Arya rio al darse cuenta de que tenía las mejillas rojas, como cuando sudaba en la forja- bueno, o intenta cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en despertarme bien rápido. Ah, y guárdame la espada, lobita.

«¿Por qué van a intentar robarnos si hasta nos han invitado a comer? ¿Es una trampa? Como no sea que pretendan matarnos aquí mismo para quedarse nuestros caballos o largarse mientras dormimos...» A Arya no le había gustado cómo se habían reído de su oferta por los animales, aunque las risas de los comensales eran contagiosas. Casi había perdido los nervios al principio, pero los danzarines del agua no perdían los nervios. «Tranquila como las aguas en calma... »

Y no entendía a qué se había referido Gendry con eso de "cualquier otra cosa". El muy idiota creía que ella no era capaz de matar a todos esos tíos si las cosas se torcían. Bueno, estaban todos borrachos y durmiendo o jugando a los dados, no era difícil matar a unos borrachos. Y podía despertarle a él, para que blandiera su espada contra ellos. Gendry no era un espadachín demasiado bueno, pero Arya ya se había dado cuenta de cuál era su verdadera especialidad: el martillo.

Le había visto usarlo para trabajar. Cuando se concentraba en una coraza, yelmo o guantelete, incluso cuando simplemente fabricaba alguna herradura o herramienta, el único mundo existente para él se reducía a una llama que debía avivar continuamente, un yunque y una pieza. Su musculoso brazo derecho se unía a un enorme martillo que arrancaba las más agudas notas del metal incandescente como si de su propia mano se tratara. Tal vez la música de sus golpes sobre el hierro fuera más agradable que los gritos de los hombres, pero, desde luego, sería más eficaz si Gendry luchaba con su martillo en lugar de con la espada. La batalla podía ser una fragua en caso de no tener otra.

Los ronquidos llegaban desde la mesa sin cesar. Tras unas cuantas horas contando anécdotas del viaje por el bosque y riendo todo el tiempo, uno a uno, los comensales habían empezado a caer sobre la mesa. Harwin aguantó bastante más que el resto. Les había estado contando a todos cosas vergonzosas de la infancia de Arya, a las que esta reaccionaba tapándole la boca con las manos o pegándole puñetazos en el brazo, que era hasta donde llegaba allí sentada. En una ocasión, cuando llegó a la parte de Desembarco del Rey, se subió al banco y le empezó a tirar del pelo oscuro, pero el hijo del encargado de los establos no parecía inmutarse, y Arya no insistió en hacer daño al único norteño que había visto desde que su padre murió.

-...era una imagen única. -Había continuando narrando- Su hermana mayor, Sansa, la que se va a casar con el rey Joffrey, siempre estaba haciendo costura, o cantando o charlando con las doncellas. Pero esta de aquí perseguía gatos por Desembarco del Rey. Decía que se lo mandaba su maestro, ese de...¿era de Lorath o de Pentos, mi señora?

-Braavos. -contestó ella secamente. Si no hubiera sido por las lecciones de cazar gatos de Syrio, difícilmente habría cazado algo en el bosque. Y, si no hubiera sido por él, tal vez la habrían llevado presa y estaría con Sansa en Desembarco del Rey, pero tendría que ver a Joffrey, a su madre y a los guardias todos los días.

-Eso, el braavosi. Su acento era gracioso. El caso es que Lord Eddard ya no sabía qué hacer para conseguir que su pequeña fuera una damita como su hermana, así que le había buscado un maestro de esgrima para que fuera lo que ella quisiera. ¡Anda que no le causó dolores de cabeza al pobre lord Eddard! Chico, otro pichel por aquí. -Como acostumbraba, Harwin regaba todo lo que decía con cerveza siempre que podía- Igualita que la Doncella Lobo, se nota que llevas su sangre. Tu padre la llamaba "la sangre del lobo".

Arya lo sabía bien. Su padre se lo había contado unas cuantas veces, decía que era la viva imagen de su hermana, que hasta le recordaba a ella. Pero todo el mundo hablaba de la hermosa Lyanna Stark, de cómo el príncipe Rhaegar la había nombrado Reina del Amor y la Belleza, incluso estando su esposa delante y de cómo había luchado Robert Baratheon por ella después de que Rhaegar la secuestrara. Murió durante la Rebelión, cuando Arya no había nacido, aunque siempre había querido conocerla. Sansa siempre suspiraba al escuchar la historia, incluso a veces se emocionaba en la parte en que Robert derrotaba a Targaryen en Vado Rubí. Arya odiaba las canciones en general, pero aquella hablaba de su tía y no le importaba escucharla. Solo había visto a la Doncella Lobo en una estatua fría de Invernalia, pero esa piedra tallada le bastaba para estar segura de que Arya Caracaballo no se parecía para nada a Lyanna Stark.


	6. Gendry (III)

**GENDRY**

—¿Quieres salir de una puta vez? —Gendry volvió a golpear la puerta de roble, tan vieja que se le clavó una astilla en un calloso dedo. Mientras se la intentaba quitar sin éxito, Pastel Caliente salió del baño, con solo los pantalones puestos.

—Esto...el agua se ha enfriado un poco mientras me bañaba, pero cuando salgas ya habrán encendido el fuego, s-supongo...

Gendry alzó una ceja al ver cómo el panadero le hablaba, como si tuviera miedo de enfadarle. ¿Tan cascarrabias era? Se encogió de hombros y entró al baño. Una vez allí, se desnudó con rapidez, al menos hasta que llegó a la cota de malla. Nunca había llevado una, y los condenados anillos de metal se le enganchaban a la camisa que tenía debajo. Cuando por fin se libró de ella, entró en la bañera de piedra sin detenerse a probar la temperatura del agua.

«¿Que se ha enfriado un poco? — Le daba igual que encendieran el fuego, no tenía ganas de ir al comedor con los demás— Casi preferiría haberme bañado con él, está fría que te cagas.»

Cuando se hubo metido, el agua ya no tenía ni un ápice de transparencia. Antes de que salieran de Harrenhal, se bañaba cada tres o cuatro días, depende de cuántos más fueran a hacer lo mismo. La tierra, el sudor, el polvo, los restos de hojas y ramitas minúsculas se despedían de su piel, dejando ver el color que las horas ante la fragua le habían dejado. En el suelo había un estropajo corroído que tenía pinta de arrancar la piel a tiras si se acompañaba de un poco del jabón grisáceo que estaba hecho una bola a su lado. Se limitó a frotar sus manos en el jabón y pasarlas por la piel. Tampoco quería pasar demasiado tiempo en el agua sucia y fría.

«De todas formas, el río está lleno de muertos y más frío, no hay nada mejor.»

Después de secarse con una tela que cogió de un montón, se puso los calzones y nada más, igual que había hecho Pastel Caliente, pero su aspecto distaba mucho del del chico. Además de la diferencia de altura, el torso de Gendry era fibroso y de músculos trabajados, mientras que el del panadero era más bien...redondeado. Por todas partes.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo salir más deprisa incluso de lo que iba a hacerlo. Con su ropa hecha un hatajo en las manos, buscó una habitación al azar entre dos filas de puertas (también astilladas) a lo largo del pasillo. Solo esperaba no equivocarse al elegir la puerta y encontrarse a una pareja en plena faena. Tuvo suerte. Abrió una puerta al final del pasillo que daba a un cuarto que, a esas horas, ya había perdido toda su iluminación, excepto por una vela medio derretida en el suelo. Se agachó para dejar en el suelo las armas y la cota de malla, de las que no se había separado en todo el día, a excepción de cuando Arya se los guardó para dormir una pequeña siesta. Era la única en que realmente confiaba, podía estar seguro de que, por feas que se pusieran las cosas, no le dejaría tirado. Como cuando se fueron de Harrenhal.

Se dejó caer sobre las sábanas blancas, con la esperanza de que no tuvieran pulgas.

—¡Ay! —En el momento en que su cuerpo tocó el lecho de paja y lienzo, escuchó un gritito de Arya que venía del cabecero de la cama. La chica estaba sentada sobre donde la gente normal ponía la cabeza. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? No te quejes, si no te he escuchado es porque eres silenciosa como un ratoncito.

—¡No soy ningún ratón! ¿Tu habitación? —Ella se cruzó de brazos. Había bajado de la cama y estaba de pie, frente a él—. Yo entré primero, y no he visto ningún cartel que dijera "Habitación de Gendry". Además, la posadera me ha dicho que si faltaban camas me dejaría un cuarto solo para mí porque no pensaba dejar que una niñita durmiera con esos tiarrones. Y me ha dado una camisa suya. —La "camisa" le llegaba por los tobillos, y las mangas recogidas le tapaban las manos—. No soy una niñita, pero mejor para mí, ¿no?

Gendry también se incorporó e imitó sus brazos cruzados.

—Conque tu habitación. Vale, pues no pienso entrar a otra habitación, imagínate que sorprendo a alguien en pleno...bueno, da igual, dormiré en el suelo. —Se encogió de hombros, había dormido en sitios peores, al menos allí tenía una manta.

Arya abrió mucho los ojos, como con culpabilidad. Miró detrás de él, como si buscara algo.

—No tienes que dormir en el suelo, estamos en una posada, por una vez que se puede... Si quieres, bueno, la cama es grande, cabemos de sobra.

¿Le estaba diciendo que compartieran esa cama? El color subió a sus mejillas, rápido como el vapor que crecía al templar el hierro incandescente. No era digno dormir con una dama, pero, ¿acaso les importaba en esa situación, precisamente a ellos?

—Como quieras. Pero si doy vueltas y te tiro de la cama, tú te lo habrás buscado. —Contestó con fingida indiferencia— Y no aúlles, que se asusta Pastel Caliente.

Arya soltó una carcajada. Después se quedó mirando a la cama.

—Entonces... Me quedo este sitio.

Se sentó en el lado del lecho cerca de una ventana pequeña, prácticamente un agujero en la pared, de espaldas a Gendry. Él se volvió a recostar sobre la sábana e hizo lo mismo, mirando vagamente hacia la puerta. Le hubiera gustado más mirarla a ella, pero al menos podía asegurarse de que nadie entrara. Al otro lado de la cama escuchó la voz de Arya en un susurro, con los nombres de siempre.

— ...la Montaña, Raff el Dulce, Polliver, el Cosquillas, el Perro, ser Ilyn, ser Meryn...

Cuando terminó, Gendry tuvo que armarse de valor para preguntar:

—Arya...—dijo, algo más alto que la chica— ¿Por qué antes de dormir dices todos esos nombres?

No esperaba una respuesta, era algo demasiado personal para que ella fuera a contestarle. Pero lo hizo.

—Pienso matar a cada uno de ellos. —Su tono de voz era frío, pero decidido: era el que más a menudo utilizaba.

Gendry ya imaginaba eso, pero había formulado mal la pregunta.

—¿Y...esas palabras raras del final? ¿Qué significan? Nunca las había oído.

Arya se giró, y él tardó un momento en hacer lo mismo. Prácticamente no la veía, solo la iluminaba la vela casi consumida, pero distinguió una sonrisilla. Le pareció que envolvía algo en su puño.

—No tengo ni idea. Pero pienso ir a Braavos y averiguarlo.

Gendry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Eso se te ha ocurrido ahora mismo o está planeado?

—¡Claro que está planeado! —Respondió, como si le ofendiera la pregunta— Cuando acabe la guerra me iré en barco allí y buscaré a Jaqen H'ghar. Pero no se llamará así, por lo que será difícil encontrarlo, y lo de _Valar__ Morghulis_ me ayudará a hacerlo.

—Ajá. ¿Y has pensado en qué dirá tu madre? —Arqueó una ceja, con esa media sonrisa que le salía cuando ella se comportaba igual que una cría—. Porque...bueno, a las de alta cuna os casan en cuanto...eso, ¿no? —Al sentir cómo volvía a enrojecerse su cara, sacudió la cabeza—. Q-que tendrá otros planes, supongo.

Ella resopló.

—Sí, ella querrá buscarme marido en poco tiempo, necesitará forjar alianzas con otras casas. La mayoría de bodas suceden por eso, ¿sabes? Pero yo no quiero. Mi hermana es una perfecta doncella, bastante es que ella se case con el estúpido de Joffrey, ¿por qué a mí no me dejan en paz? No pienso casarme jamás —su voz no tardó en suavizarse—, pero... Tal vez sea decisivo para mi familia.  
>—Pensaba que la vida de los nobles era más fácil. Debe de ser horrible pasar la vida junto a alguien a quien no quieres. «Qué sencillo sería si no fuera Stark.»<p>

—Ojalá no tuviera que obedecer a mi madre. ¿Sabes, Gendry? Ahora mismo me encantaría ser libre. La Hermandad no me tendría de rehén, podría ir a Braavos y me convertiría en una gran espadachina. ¿No sería perfecto?

—No te imaginas cuánto —contestó Gendry antes de bostezar.


End file.
